


JWP 2019 #31: Recycle - And To The Makeup Table!

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Cartoon-typical crossdressing, Dialogue-Only, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Dawson wants to know why Basil chose these particular disguises. Written for JWP 2019 #31.





	JWP 2019 #31: Recycle - And To The Makeup Table!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Almost completely nonsense. My brain is apparently so tired from all this lovely JWP that it wanted something completely fluffy. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Recycle an old prompt. I chose one from 2017: To the Makeup Table! Focus on Holmes and/or Watson in disguise – for a case, or for any other reason.

“Basil?”

“Speak more quietly, Dawson, and mind your pitches.”

“We’re not on the street yet.”

“No, but practice and verisimilitude are both essential to a good disguise.”

“I understand the need for a disguise tonight. We couldn’t possibly go as ourselves.”

“Not without the gravest danger, no.”

“But… but why must we go disguised as _lady_ mice?”

“We are two schoolteacher mice, here on a brief seaside holiday before returning to our work.”

“I remember the backstory, Basil. I just don’t understand the choice of it. Why schoolteachers? Why lady schoolteachers?”

“Teachers are some of the most overlooked of all professionals, my dear David; and females are equally prone to casual dismissal. By portraying not one but two decent, yet commonly looked-down-upon classes, we should greatly improve our chances of successfully going unnoticed.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of it like that. Very logical of you, Basil.”

“Yes, but I may have made the mistake of not considering all the variables.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“No, David, I must beg yours. I had no idea you would dress up to be quite so attractive a lady. I’m afraid you will attract a great deal of attention after all.”

“Why thank you Basil…oh. Oh no. Oh dear!”

“We’ll need to make a few adjustments to your costume, I think. How do you feel about being a widow? With a veil? Yes, most definitely a veil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 31, 2019.


End file.
